In an information processing apparatus such as a server apparatus or the like, in order to cool a built-in electronic apparatus and so forth, refrigerant liquid is supplied into the inside of the information processing apparatus using a metal pipe, a resin hose or the like by a refrigerant liquid supplying apparatus. In a server apparatus, a plurality of electronic apparatus including a central processing unit (hereinafter referred to as CPU) are incorporated, and refrigerant liquid is distributed to cool the electronic apparatus. The distribution of the refrigerant liquid is performed by a distributing device (multi branch pipe; also called manifold) in which distribution paths such as a plurality of hoses or the like are coupled to one thick pipe.
However, as the number of electronic apparatus incorporated in the server apparatus increases, the pipe length of the distributing device increases in order to distribute refrigerant liquid uniformly to the electronic apparatus. Therefore, there is a subject that the mounting space for the distributing device increases.
The following is a reference document.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-343174.